In the art of gauges, particularly gauges for suction control, and most particularly in the medical field where air, other gas or fluid emanating from a patient is to be controlled, it is desirable to have a gauge that is tolerant of abuse, but which lends itself to being repeatedly taken apart, cleaned and sterilized.
Generally, dial or rotary gauges, with a pointer for rotary indication have been employed. Such gauges typically require relatively sophisticated know-how and tools for calibration, are not tolerant of abuse and are difficult or nearly impossible to clean and sterilize.